Pokémon: The Next Generation
by SBproductions12
Summary: Brand new Pokémon, Brand new Regions, Brand new Heroes. Nick and his partners Marshtomp and Mawile leave Hoenn with this adventurous girl named Boston to a region known as Koshia. There, not only is there BRAND NEW Pokémon, but Nick learns a group known as Team Obsidian is trying to wake up the Death Pokémon: Doshigon. Can Nick stop them? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Close your eyes. Now open them back up. That is how fast the world was created. In the beginning, there was only one who lived: Arceus. This 10 feet tall legend was the one who create the universe of Pokémon. One mighty stomp of the Original One's hooves, and the universe and all the stars and planets we're created in an instant. If you blinked you might have missed it. Arceus created many Pokémon to help it create the universe, like Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, and even the Unown. But the Creator made one flaw as the universe was being made: Giratina.

Giratina betrayed the team of Legends and attacked them. But of course, it was three against one, and Giratina lost the battle. Arceus then banned him to internal darkness after Giratina swore vengeance. After everything was finished, and the first settlers such as Registeel, Regirock, and Regice finished forming the different land masses, like the Antarctic, and Dialga and Palkia went to watch over time and space, Giratina made the move.

He morphed the darkness around him using his Godly powers, and formed the terror itself: Doshigon.

The mountain-sized behemoth easily broke the gate out of the internal darkness Arceus created, and went straight for the universe. Its mighty feet stepped on the world the Regigigas trio made, a burned it to the ground using the power of the darkness. Palkia and Dialga came out of there continuums and tried to stop the powerful Doshigon, but lost the battle as it once started again destroying the universe. Arceus was the only one to stop it, but was too busy making sure that the time and space continuums don't dissolve and destroy the precious universe. So, it made the Pokémon known as Mew to do its bidding. Mew was then sent to the world Doshigon was destroying, and the tiny Mew fought the ginormous beast. Mew flew around the monster multiple times, shooting beams at its body. The giant tried to swat Mew like a fly, but couldn't get it. Mew then began to play with the beast, jumping around, mocking it, which was the death decision of poor little Mew. Doshigon grabbed Mew as it was playing around, and slammed it into the ground. Doshigon laughed at the win and began destroying mountains with its powerful dark-breathing mouth.

Arceus had enough. It let go of the continuums and went down to the world. The Creator stood on the highest mountain so it can stare face to face with Doshigon. It gave the giant its final warning, but answered to not surrender by punching the mountain into pieces. Arceus flew above Doshigon, and they began the amazing battle. As the two fought in the world destroying fight, the continuums slowly dissolved causing the universe to evaporate. Arceus fought with the beast, winning, until Giratina came down and told Doshigon to finish it. The Monster then breathed a dark beam that clobbered anything in front of it, including Arceus, Doshigon ran as it continued the beam, and it ran up to Arceus and bit down. It ate the Creator of the universe.

Doshigon yelled out a mighty roar of victory when it was interrupted. Everything went silent for the Monster as it stood still. Then white beams of light came out of Doshigons mouth and eyes, and a powerful explosion happened. Everything went white, disturbing Giratinas victory. This was known in Pokémon as the Big Bang. Once the white faded, Arceus stood triumphantly with Doshigon nowhere to be seen, except a tiny dark ball in Arceus's possession. The continuums went back to normal as all the Pokémon the giant destroyed came back and cheered. Then the Legends turned to Giratina.

Giratina smirked, "You can't kill Darkness. It will always return!"

Everything went silent as Arceus flew down to land where Giratina was standing. "I may not be able to kill Darkness" spoke Arceus, "But I can kill you"

Arceus then stomped the ground forming a pink circle underneath Giratina. "What is this?!" Giratina yelled, but Arceus simply laughed and said, "You're demise"

Suddenly the circle sent out a pink laser that went up to the sky. It was a Fairy circle, and dragons were effected by Fairy. Giratina screamed out, "This is not the end!" Before vaporizing.

Arceus turned around and everyone stepped back a bit. Arceus chuckled, "That's why you don't betray me" Arceus then turned to Mew, the newest of the crew, "Mew" Arceus started, "I am going to go lock Doshigon up. I need you to make thousands of guardians here on this world. I may have killed Giratina, but he was correct when he said you can't kill darkness. I will seal this darkness up so that he may never destroy the universe again!" Everyone agreed and got to their jobs. Arceus sealed Doshigon far down into the world as Mew created all the guardians, having fun with their designs. These will come to be known as Pokémon.

Leave a Review of what you think about the backstory, and trust me, the real story is still to come with all new Pokémon! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kid

"HELP ME!"

Nick dropped his bags and headed out into the woods to find the source of the screaming. As the ten-year old ran through the trees, the sound of screaming became louder and louder. Nick finally got to the scene, but tripped over someone's bag. He looked up to find Professor Birch being chased around in circles by a wild Poochyena.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" The Professor yelled as the Poochyena had him cornered in front of a wall of trees. Nick got up and tried to run to help, but the handle of the bag grabbed Nick's foot, flopping him back on the floor. Nick looked at the bag, removing his foot from the handle when he saw a Pokéball inside.

The Poochyena growled as it got closer and closer to The Pokémon enthusiast. Birch let out shrieks as the one foot tall Poochyena barked. The Professor then heard a noise behind them. The Bite Pokémon turned around to face a Mudkip, and behind the Mudkip was a boy, holding up the saddlebag. Mudkip ran up at Poochyena and headbutt it, flinging it at the trees. Birch slithered away as the Poochyena ran at the Mudkip and bit down. The Mud fish dodge and flung its tail in front of the face of the dog, and smacked it. Poochyena went down and looked at Mudkip, who gave out a big "Mudkip!" and the Poochyena whimpered away. Mudkip turned around and Professor Birch flinched, as if the Water Pokémon was going to attack him. Birch grabbed his bag and pulled out Mudkip's Pokéball and brought him back in.

"Thank goodness you came here kid, or else that monster would have eaten me!" The Professor told Nick.

"Yeah, I'm sure a one foot tall dog would have turned you into a sack of bones" The kid sarcastically said.

"Hey, that thing has teeth!"

"It's only like 1 inch long!" Nick said.

"Whatever" Professor Birch said, "It's like getting attacked by a derange Chuwawa!" The two walked out from the woods and back into the little town, "So, kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Nick Themall. I just moved here" Nick told the Professor, who was getting back to his senses.

"Oh, where's your house then?" Birch looked around the small town. There was only four houses, and he owned two, one for his normal house, and one for his lab.

"Mine is on top of the hill over there" Nick pointed at the dirt paved road that leads up to his house.

"Then why did you come down here then?"

"To get my first

Pokémon!" Nick said excitingly.

"Oh! Of course! Come with me!" Birch and Nick walked down to the lab. Once they got inside, Birch put the bag down and turned to the new kid, "So, you want to be a Pokémon Master?" Birch asked Nick.

"Yes please" Nick being polite like his mother taught him to.

"Well, don't please me, I can't give you a Pokémon Master! But I can give you your first ever one!" He turned to his bags and emptied out three Pokéballs. He then opened each one up, explaining what it is. The last one was Mudkip, the same one Nick used to fight off Poochyena.

"Geez, I just want to take them all" Nick proclaimed. "Well they get mad if I don't pick them?"

"Naw. They get free meals here anyway, so either way is cool with them. In my opinion though, don't choose the Torchic, its a Drama Queen" Birch whispered. He laughed and went to his computer. Nick stared at the three of them. Treeko was staring off in the distance, ignoring the new trainer. Torchic was just hopping all over the place with its little bitty feet. The thing was though, the Mudkip was staying still and staring up at Nick. It turned it's head side to side as if it is inspecting the kid. Mudkip must remember seeing him earlier.

There was just something so compelling about Mudkip. It seemed to be the only one to notice Nick making the decision, and it smiled at Nick, probably saying to itself, "This is the one I want!" and so Nick followed its orders and called over Birch.

"I want this one!" Nick pointed at Mudkip. Mudkip stared at Nick's finger before biting it. Nick hollered, although Mudkip didn't have anything to bite with, since there is no teeth in it.

"Ha, yes, Mudkip. He has always been the curious one. Wondering around the place, touching things...Breaking things..." Birch trailed off, but then said, "I had a feeling you were going to choose him after the little incident earlier"

"Yeah, I would call it a 'little' incident" Nick laughed and Birch shrugged.

"Hold your hand out" Birch told Nick. Birch then grabbed a Pokédex and handed it to Nick, "All you have to do is take a picture of the Pokémon you want to learn about, and this baby will tell you everything you need to know. Go on, try it!" Nick pointed the Pokédex at Mudkip and took the picture. The Pokédex loaded and began to speak, freaking out Nick.

"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks" the Pokédex said.

"Woah" Nick said to himself.

"Yes, indeed" Birch said, "neat, huh? Also another neat thing is that every time someone discovers a brand new Pokémon, it updates it. Right now there is about 800 different species"

"800?!" Nick asked, "How is anyone suppose to catch them all?"

Birch laughed, "Hehe, it would take a long time, speaking of which some of the 800 are not here anymore"

"Like who?" Nick asked.

"Well, some Pokémon go extinct overtime. There is also some who were so bad, they were banished by the person who created the universe! But I don't believe that monarchy, the only thing I believe is what is what I can see" Birch declared.

"Wow" Nick said silently. He took a last look at the Pokédex before looking back at Mudkip, who was still staring at Nick, curiosity at its fullest. "Come here buddy" Nick grabbed Mudkip, which made the Pokémon jump a bit. Nick held it like a cat in his arms and he petted the top of it. Mudkip jumped when the door of lab was flung open. It was some kid in a Jacket. Birch walked over to the kid.

"Hey Nathan, so, you ready to get your first Pokémon?" Birch asked the kid.

"It's not my first Pokémon, Dad. I've been using your Pokémon forever now" The kid walked with his father to the main part of the lab.

"That's totally different then getting your very own" Birch told his son. He walked over to Nick, "Nick, this is my son, Nathan. Nathan, this is Nick, who just adopted Mudkip!" Birch waved his hands all over the place while introducing the two.

"Mudkip? That weasel broke my cell phone a few months ago!" Nathan told Nick, "Why him?"

Nick was about to answer before Birch interrupted, "Nick here used Mudkip to save my life from an evil, menacing-"

"derange Chuwawa" Nick referenced.

"So, it was like, Love at first sight?" Nathan chuckled.

"I guess" Nick said, Mudkip was asleep in his arms.

"Well, good luck with that thing" Nathan walked past Nick at to the two left Pokémon. Birch walked with him.

"Say, uhhh, Nathan. I got to ask you something" Birch told his son, "May, uhhh, is not old enough yet, but she really wants Torchic, sooo-"

"I was going to pick the cool one anyway" Treeko nodded and hopped down onto the floor beside Nathan. Birch handed him Treeko's Pokéball and glanced back at Nick.

"Oh, sorry Nick, I forgot to give your balls back" Birch said, grabbing Mudkips. Nathan chuckled, then Birch knocked him beside the head as he walked to give Nick his Pokéballs. "I'm giving you six, so it's more easy to keep up with. Same with you Nathan"

"You can, like, give me twenty of them Pop" The professor simply gave Nathan his six. Nathan thought for a second and then blurted out, "Say, I have grass and you have water. Beating you is going to be easy!"

"Oh, yeah, well, I've been reading up on neat tricks you can do with grass and water types" Nick proclaimed.

"How about me and you battle, and let's see who gets better by day" Nathan told Nick.

"Deal" Nick said. He couldn't hold out his hand to shake Nathan's because his hands were filled with Pokéballs and a sleeping Mudkip.

"Oh, I should probably give you both a backpack" Birch said, Nick turned to face him, but ended up just dropping some of the balls. Nathan and Nick then went outside and battled. But this wasn't right after they left the lab. No, it was 5 years later.

Nick and Nathan battle about every other week since they got there Pokémon, and much has changed since then. For starters, Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp and Treeko into Grovyle. Also if you are wondering, May got her Torchic. Also, Nick's Mom adopted a wild Mawile, and Nathan captured a Ralts. Nick's only Pokémon was still Marshtomp though, because he never really left the little town. No adventures have took place in the 5 years (yes, he is 15 now) except the time Treeko ran away into the woods, but they found him a few minutes in sitting on top of a tree. Nick has also been able to meet everyone in town over the course of his move in. He met May while going with the Professor to exhibit habitats. She was a nice girl, but way more adventurous than Nick. She is 14 now, with a Combusken and a Beautifly. He also met Ed, this chubby kid who lives in one of the houses with his parents and two sisters, Abby and June. He is an expert on computers and technology. He helps Professor Birch with make new machines to study with. Speaking of which, there was also some interns for Birch that moved into the guest room in the lab. Trey is the serious one, who never had time to play games. Danny though was the fun one. He would let Nick and May sleep over with him in slumber parties, where they had fun pillow fights. Nick said that pillow fighting was to kiddy for him, so the three created HARDCORE pillow fighting. Where they would make gun sounds and sneak up behind one another and cut each others throats using the pillows. To top it all off, they did this outside and inside at the same time. There Pokémon would also get into the fun. Nathan never joins them, and Trey always gets mad a Danny for messing up their room. They have been lifetime friends though, so it didn't matter much. The last house belongs to only this girl named Cathy. She made a huge garden outside her house full of flowers and all kinds of foods. She lives by herself though, so it probably gets lonely or so. Nick, May, and Danny would sometimes come over and hang out with her, who was in her 20s. They even played Checkers and Hardcore Pillow Fighting side by side, not sure how the transition worked.

But anyway, it has been a fun 5 years for Nick. The thing is though he still has never got another Pokémon and he barely would try to catch another. He says he is done imagining himself as a Pokémon master, but that is about to change.

Nick's mom quietly went into his room with him sleeping in. She got really close to where Nick was sleeping, and ever so gently...started banging a cowbell right into his ear. This scared Nick to death, and he jumped out of bed, and so did Marshtomp. His Mom laughed as she turned the lights on.

"Mom!" Nick yelled as his Mom began to laugh some more.

"Sorry, I had to do it! It's almost one o' clock, you need to eat lunch" Mom stated, "But first off, go outside and get the mail for me, you need some fresh air"

Nick sighed, "Fine. Come on Marshtomp"

"Marshtomp" Marshtomp replied as him and Nick left his room. The two passed by the dining room, where Mawile was sitting on the counter beside the sink eating a cookie for lunch. Her Hair was eating everything else. Nick and Marshtomp stepped outside to a beautiful sight. The sun was behind the tallest Mountain in the distance and he could see everything on top of the large hill he stood on. It was jaw dropping, but Nick has seen it a thousand times.

"Ugh, Outside. Lets hurry and get back in" Nick and Marshtomp ran to the mailbox which was down the dirt road. The sunlight glistened through the trees above him as he ran, forming dots dancing all over the floor as the trees moved to the wind. Nick got down to the end and looked into the mailbox and pulled out some envelopes.

"Hey, Nick!" Nick turned around to see Nathan and his Grovyle standing in front of him. He was a lot more chubbier than he was 5 years ago, but he was stronger than before to, "You know that Ralts I got a month ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I got it to evolve!" Nathan said.

"Woah, what, already?" Nick was surprised. It takes more than a simple month to evolve a Pokémon.

"Yeah! Check it out!" Nathan threw out his Pokéball, and out came the evolution of Ralts, "It's like a Ballerina now" Nathan joked.

"What is its name?" Nick asked.

"...I don't know, I haven't checked yet" Nathan informed. Nick pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the brand new Pokémon.

"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen" The Pokédex said.

"Kirlia? More like, Girlia! Am I right Grovyle?" He high-fived Grovyle laughing. Kirlia turned to her trainer and all of the sudden, Nathan stopped laughing, "W-W-Wedgie! AHHH!" Nathan shrieked. Kirlia was using her physic powers to give Nathan a Wedgie. She stopped and Nathan fell on the ground, making everyone left but him. "Haha, very funny" Nathan got up, "I came down here because I want to challenge Marshtomp with...uhhhh...Kirlia!" Nathan said.

"Bring it on!" Nick said.

-FIGHT-

MARSHTOMP VS KIRLIA (you can skip these fights if you want, I won't be all like Brock and explain everything, just the fighting parts)

Nick, Nathan, Marshtomp, Kirlia, and Grovyle headed over to the woods, where the found an open area to start the matchup. "I'm not going to go easy on you Themall!" Nathan yelled out.

"I bet I can beat you!" Nick yelled out.

"Then lets bet on it, how about, 1 Dollar?"

"Make it two!" Nick declared.

"Alright, being the big man, huh? Those two dollars are mine!" as Nathan and Nick rambled on, Grovyle sat on a tree stump sleeping. "Kirlia, defeat this punk!" Nathan through out Kirlia.

"Marshtomp, let's do this!" Nick said.

"Marshtomp!" Marshtomp yelled walking up in front of Nick. Marshtomp and Kirlia stepped closer to one another. Marshtomp growled at Kirlia before hurling himself at her using Tackle. Kirlia dodged it by Teleporting behind Marshtomp. Marshtomp tried to tackle her again, but missed once more.

"Marshtomp, fake her out!" Nick yelled. Marshtomp stared at Kirlia for a few seconds. Then he flinched as if he was going to tackle her, but instead he jumped backwards, thinking she was behind him. Marshtomp just hit the ground, and Kirlia just stood there amused.

"She can tell the future, remember?" Nathan yelled.

Nick wondered to himself, "How do you beat someone who can tell the future?" Marshtomp was trying to fake out Kirlia once more, but this time, by doing a strange dance. Kirlia barely moved as Marshtomp made a fool of himself.

"This is the strangest battle yet. Kirlia, use Double Team!" Nathan said. Kirlia transformed into two, weirding out Marshtomp. Marshtomp tried to tackle one, but it turned into smoke, and the real Kirlia teleported in front of him and kicked Marshtomp in the face. Marshtomp got flung back by the kick, but Kirlia teleported again and did the same thing over and over again, kicking Marshtomp in the face.

"Marshtomp, grab her!" Marshtomp grabbed Kirlia's leg when she once again teleported and tried to kick him. The Mud Fish then flung Kirlia up into the sky, "use Mud Bomb!" Marshtomp then bend the mud underneath them and formed a what seemed to be a laser of mud which grabbed Kirlia from the sky and stomped her back on the ground, leaving a pile of Mud above her. Marshtomp rushed over to the pile and lifted the mud, to find no Pokémon underneath. Kirlia used teleport and came from behind Marshtomp and kicked the back of his head, sending him head first into the mud. She escaped without a scratch!

"Kirlia, Double team and surround Marshtomp!" Kirlia did just that and all of the sudden, 30 Kirlias circled around Marshtomp as he got his head out of the mud. Marshtomp looked around and saw only Kirlia clones.

"Which one is the real one?" Nick asked himself, then shouted, "Marshtomp, use Water Gun!" Marshtomp then blasted the Kirlia's with Water Gun, and then he spun around, blasting all of them. Once the smoke cleared, all the Kirlias were gone, and the real one was missing. "Wait, what?" Nick yelled. Then he saw it. The real Kirlia was standing on Marshtomps head the whole time. Marshtomp looked up and saw Kirlia, who then backflipped off his head, and once again, kicked him in the face.

"Seems like Kirlia can also confuse the trainer as well" Nathan laughed.

Nick grinded his teeth, "Marshtomp, tackle her!" Marshtomp tried tackling Kirlia, but she kept on dodging by backing up.

"Kirlia, use Teleport!" Nathan yelled. Marshtomp growled as he quickly turned around to face the teleporting Kirlia. But no one was there. He turned back around to get a kick in the face from where Kirlia was standing. "Sike!" Nathan yelled laughing,"Now use Confusion!" Marshtomp got his face out from the mud and growled at Kirlia. But then stopped as he saw Kirlias face. Marshtomp eyes then turned into hearts and he blushed.

"Marshtomp, behind you!" Marshtomp turned around to see another Kirlia, who kicked Marshtomp in the face, knocking him into the other one, who shot him up into the air. The two Kirlias high-fived as Marshtomp was about to fall back down. Marshtomp was about to go headfirst into the ground, but Kirlia caught the Fish one inch from the ground. Marshtomp sighed in relief, but then realized that Kirlia was using Physics. He couldn't move as Kirlia slung his body all over the place, flinging it against the ground again and again.

"Put him down!" Nick yelled.

"At your command" Nathan smirked. Kirlia then through Marshtomp into a tree, headfirst. Marshtomp struggled to pull his head out of the tree until Kirlia pulled him out herself, and then slammed him on the ground again. "Kirlia, lets finish this with a Grass move, use Magical Leaf!" Kirlia began to form leaves around her until Marshtomp yelled and curled into a ball. Kirlia stopped and stared at Marshtomp confused. "It looks like Marshtomp has given up" Nathan began to laugh. That's when Marshtomp jumped back up and Mud-Slapped Kirlia. "Wait, what?! Kirlia, quick, Magical Leaf, MAGICAL LEAF!" Nathan yelled, but Kirlia was flung up into the air.

"Marshtomp let's have dome fun. Use Water Gun under her!" Nick yelled. Marshtomp ran under Kirlia and shot a Water Gun. Instead of it hitting Kirlia, it simply made her sit on it, as Marshtomp caught her from falling. Kirlia then realized what was going on, but it was too late as Marshtomp starts flinging her on the ground over and over again. He then throws her into the nearby Swamp. Kirlia goes under. It gets silent for a second.

"...Kirlia?" Nathan asked as everyone (except Grovyle) stared into the swamp. Just then, Kirlia came rushing out of the swamp, freaking out with Leeches all over her. She is weak against bugs. She runs frantically all over the place but then she runs into Marshtomp, who then kicks Kirlia like she has been doing to him the whole fight, and she goes down, fainted.

"And winner of this match up, Marshtomp!" Nick says in a really cheesy voice, "and the person who is going to give me two bucks is...Nathan!" Nick laughed as Nathan gave him two dollars. Nathan then rushed over to Leeched infected Kirlia. He tried pulling them off, but it ended up just hurting her.

-END OF FIGHT-

Nick's Mom rushes out into the woods, waking up Grovyle, "Nick Themall, where did you go! You were suppose to get the mail and back!"

"Oh, sorry Mom" Nick sighed. His Mom then turned to the leeched Kirlia(you would know if you read the fight), "Oh my! We need to get that Pokémon back to my house, quick!"

Soon enough, everyone was at Nicks house, including Nathan. He commonly comes over once in a while to hang out and eat their food. Nick, Nathan, Marshtomp, and Grovyle sat at the table eating their food as Nick's Mom was working on Kirlia. Mawile was still sitting beside the sink where she was when Nick left. Kirlia left the bathroom Leech free and sat beside Marshtomp. She stared at him with anger, but the Mud Fish just patted her on the back cheerfully. "Say, how come Kirlia could tell the future, but lost anyway?"

"Maybe when Marshtomp was giving up or something, she thought of a different future, but I guess she couldn't react fast enough when it change and you flung her into a swamp of leeches" Nathan said.

"Hey, That was all Marshtomp" Nick laughed. So did Marshtomp, which made Kirlia mad. She Double Teamed and slapped Marshtomp across the face on both cheeks. Marshtomp growled, "Ok, lets not have round two at dinner" Nick put Marshtomp down from his chair so he can go drink his water. He went to his bowl, which was empty.

"Marshtomp!" Marshtomp yelled. Nick's Mom looked at him.

"Oh, what happened to your water?" She then grabbed the bowl and filled it up with water. Marshtomp thanked her and he turned around to find Mawile's hair drinking the bowl. Marshtomp growled at the hair, which Roared back at him. Nick's Mom saw this, "Mawile, come on now" The real Mawile was asleep, so the Mom grabbed her and took her to the living room. Behind the Mom, the hair stuck its tongue out, and so did Marshtomp. He got his drink.

Nathan turned to Nick, "So, I found this crazy looking rock a few days ago in the woods. It's way heavy, and it can glow!"

"You couldn't lift up a rock?" Nick chuckled.

"Dude, this thing was ginormous! Not even Grovyle could mess with it!" Grovyle was sitting beside Nathan, staring off into the distance like he always is.

"Alright, we'll leave after lunch" Nick said.

"Make sure you don't fall into the Leech Swamp! It was tough enough to get it off a little Pokémon" Nick's mom informed them. once they left the house, Nathan put Grovyle and Kirlia into their Pokéballs and him, Nick, and Marshtomp went down the dirt paved road down to the tiny town. Nathan ran beside his house and pulled out his bike.

"I don't have a bike" Nick told Nathan.

"Seriously? That sucks. Even Ed has one, and he would probably break it if he tried to ride it! Come on, you can ride May's pink one" Nathan pulled out May's bike and honked it's horn.

"Dude, come on, I'm not riding that" Nick said.

"Who is there to judge you, the rock?" Nathan start cycling away into the woods. Nick shrugged and got on May's bike. He put Marshtomp in the decorated basket, and drove off behind Nathan. Although Nick rided some bikes back when his Dad was around, it was a whole other story in the woods. Nick had to constantly stop and catch his footing on the uneven ground. He was certainly not a Mountain Biker, "Come on, Punk! Stay up!" Thats Nathan's way of saying, "Stop screwing up!" but Nick kept on wobbling over and over again.

Nick huffed and puffed, "Are we almost there yet?"

Nathan laughed, "Pull yourself together Themall, we still got a lot to go!"

Nick tried to pull himself together until they got onto a cliff part. They were going upwards now, and one side was dirt going up, and one side was dirt going down. Way down. Nick struggled to keep up with Nathan's expertise when he forgot there was a passenger on board. Marshtomp was getting woozy the whole time and with all the wobbling and such, Marshtomp finally let the motion sickness get to him. He puked out wet mud in front of the bike, which Nick, without knowing, slip on. Nick tried to get the balance back on the bike, but the bike wheels go to yet, and it went head-first into the cliff side, knocking out Nick. The bike then swayed over to the straight down part of the cliff, and Nick and Marshtomp fell all the way to the ground. Last thing Nick could hear was Nathan yelling out "NICK!" before the blackness around him came in. The last sight he saw was of a human figure, standing above him.


End file.
